A Gleeful Christmas
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: It's christmas time for the gleeks. Brittana Faberry Finchel Puck/Finn


**Just want to say Merry Christmas and a happy New Year everyone. **

* * *

"Wad up guys?" asks Brittany extending her two fingers and thumb and pointing her hand to her chest.

"What are you doing?" Questions Kurt raising a eyebrow, clearly amused by the blond.

Puck starts laughing at the blond but it soon turns to howls of pain when Santana elbows him in the ribs. _Hard._

_"_Hey Britt." She smiles sweetly patting the space on the sofa next to her.

The bubbly blond beams."Was that better?" she looks at the Latina expectantly.

"Much." Came the reply.

"Dude what are you trying to do to her?" chuckles Puck."_Toughen _her up?" He says sarcastically.

"You talkin about me?" Hisses Brittany, pointing a finger at the laughing boy.

All the gleeks look at Brittany in shock.

"Huh?" Says Noah.

"If you want to have kids when your older then i think you should shut your mouth don't you?" She huffs before advancing towards him.

The Mohawk boy gulps in fear and climbs over the back of the sofa hastily."I didn't do anything to you!" He growls, moving to protect his lower parts.

"Britt that was good but i think you should of hit him. That would be total bad ass." Winked Santana as the others stifle a laugh.

Brittany scrunches up her brows."But wouldn't that hurt?"

"Damn right it would!" Shouts Puck, embarrassed, as he places himself in between Kurt and Matt on the floor.

Matt pats the his back. " I would of done the same man." Noah nods, feeling a little better for running away from Brittany of all people.

"Well that was... Different." Says Finn as Brittany is pulled into Santana's arms, giggling. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence and a fair amount of glares passed between Santana and Puck, he decides to go get a drink."Im gonna go and get another beer." When nobody does or says anything he adds."Err Rach... You coming?"

"You don't need help picking a drink! I'm sure your not _that _stupid!" growls Quinn before Rachel can do so much as open her mouth. Finn splutters in an attempt to come up with a response and silently pleads for his ex girlfriend to defend him.

Rachel just ducks her head to avoid his puppy eyes. The tall boy sighs and dejectedly makes his way to the kitchen.

"Hold up Finn! Ill come with ya!" Says Puck scrambling from his spot to catch up with his best friend.

"Why did you say that to Finn?" Asks Rachel to Quinn as soon as the two are out of ear shot.

The blond just raises an eyebrow in response.

"I know why!" Squeals Brittany before cuddling back up to Santana.

"Well?" Prods the diva. Her and Quinn were barely even friends, so it didn't give her the right to talk to her best friend like that.

"He deserved it." Mutters the cheerio before slumping back into the chair and crossing her arms.

"Dude that was a awesome day! I lo-"

"Wait!" Shouts Brittany interrupting Finn and Puck's conversation at they re enter the room, drinks in hand. The two instantly freeze on the spot."You have to do it, it's tradition."

The two footballers share a look."What's tradition?"

Kurt clears his throat and points to a spot above them.

The two boys groan once they look up.

"You've GOT to be kidding me." moans Puck.

"But he's- He's... He's a GUY!" Says Finn in his feeble attempt to get out of kissing his best friend.

"So..." Questions The bubbly blond."Me n San are both girls and we kiss all the time."

"But... But that's.."

The rest of the glee club lean forward, stifling a laugh, as Finn stumbles over his words.

"It's- That's... Umm... That's different!" He finally gets out.

"How?" Challenges Santana.

"Because girls kissing is HOT!" Replies Puck.

All the girls roll their eyes at the Puck-ish response. He grins smugly when no one says anything and plants himself back in his spot between Kurt and Matt.

Finn just smiles nervously and sits back down on the stool.

There is a couple of moments silence until it's broken by a couple of sniffles.

"What's so funny?" growls Puck.

"Everyone's turning gay." Giggles Brittany."Me and Santana, Kurt, Quinn and Rachel and now you and Finn. We're the Gaylee club."

"Rachel's gay!"

"Quinn's gay!"

"I'm not gay?"

Shout Finn, Puck and Rachel at the same time. Kurt takes note that Quinn doesn't say a thing.

"Hang on, i'm not gay!" exclaims Finn.

"Dude i'm one hundred percent straight." Winks Puck at the tall blond.

"Mm hm." Mutters Santana, unconvinced.

Kurt glances at the ex pregnant cheerio who is looking at Rachel, as if studying her."Are _you _gay Quinn?"

The said girl's gaze snaps away from the brunette to glare at him."What?"

"You heard me."

Everyone's conversations suddenly stop as they wait for the blond's response.

"No i didn't." she huffs.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Exclaims Rachel startling everyone." Who cares who's gay and who's not! Just shut up about it!"

An awkward silence passes through the group.

"Rachel's gay." whispers Noah to Matt beside him. The boy nods in agreement.

"I am _not _gay!" She squeals glaring at the two boys.

"Listen Berry, just accept it." sighs Santana, becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Accept what? I am _not _gay! i repeat NOT GAY!"

Kurt almost laughs at the girl's over dramatics but is too engrossed in a certain blond cheerio.

"Yeah yeah." Snickers Mercedes and Mike.

"Stop lying Ray, your hurting peoples feelings." pouts Brittany sadly.

"Now look what you've done Berry." Growls the Latina before whispering something into her girlfriends ear, making her giggle cutely.

"I'm one hundred percent straight!" Hisses the diva, why won't anybody believe her? Was she missing something? Or is this all just a joke?" I only like boys, not girls! I ev-"

Santana rolls her eyes as the girl rambles on and on and gives Quinn a look.' Do something' she mouths. The younger girl reluctantly nods.

"I mean have i even showed any interest in gir-" Rachel is cut off by a pair of lips on hers. They are smooth and soft, so unlike Finn's or Jesse's or Puck's. The person, however, pulls away before she can do anything.

"Merry Christmas." Whispers the person as Rachel opens her eyes.

"Q-Quinn?"

The said girl gives her a small smile and hesitantly caresses the brunette's cheek. Rachel gasped a little at the touch but she doesn't pull away. This action doesn't seem to go unnoticed by Quinn.

"You may not be _gay _Rach but i am... For you that is."

"I-i-i..." To say she was speechless was a understatement, never in a million years did she think _Quinn Fabray _would kiss her willingly... The only thing that was more unlikely to happen was Santana Lopez kissing her instead.

"Berry your gay get over it!"

Both girls roll their eyes at the Latina.

"Quinn i-i don't know what t-t-to say."

The blond shrugs, preparing herself for rejection."S'cool. I understand. I just want you to know that i _do _like you Rachel."

Rachel can do nothing but nod. This was all so overwhelming, she needed time to think... get her head together."Quinn... I'm sorry but i'm not gay."

Quinn frowns and takes in a shaky breath."Okay... Guys i've eerr... I've gotta go." She's out the front door before anyone can even blink.

The diva looks around at all her friends. Each were looking at her with pity.

"I'm not gay." She repeats more to herself then anyone else.

"I'm confused." Says Puck rubbing the back of his head." Are you trying to convince _us _or _you?_"

She knits her brows together."W-what?"

"It took me ages to convince Q that you liked her." Frowns Brittany. This wasn't what she was expecting at all.

"You just let go of the best thing that could've happened to you. What a loser." Huffs Santana.

Rachel ducks her head to avoid the piercing stares. Santana was right, she just rejected a person who actually liked her for... her. She felt awful... She was gay and she liked Quinn Fabray. Why did it take her this long to figure it out? She was so stupid!

_Quinn come back..._


End file.
